


Butterflies

by jencsi



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/pseuds/jencsi
Summary: Fluff. Pure unadulterated fluff. And a very soft, very giggly Finn because I adore her.
Relationships: Julie "Finn" Finlay/Nick Stokes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Butterflies

“Can I tell you something?” she whispers to him from where she’s pressed up against him, in his bed, snuggled amongst the blankets and her soft warm loungewear, that pull over sweatshirt with no hood in the back, a tank top layered underneath it, just to drive him crazy. 

“Anything,” he whispers, fingers brushing her curls out of her face so he can see her better in the semi darkness of the room, the glow of the street lights outside the only source of light filtering through the thick curtains, illuminating parts of his room and casting shadows over others. The orange light makes her hair stand out against his pillows, gold, shimmering, a beacon of light amongst the grey color palette of his space. 

“I get butterflies when I’m with you,” she confesses. 

“Butterflies,” he repeats to make sure he heard her correctly. 

She nods, her forehead touching, moving against his. That’s how close she is. 

“You know what they are,” she explains “like when you get nervous or happy, and you get this feeling in your chest.” 

She curls her hand up gingerly and taps her knuckles on her chest now, lightly, describing the sensation. 

“It’s like a tickling,” she adds “here, and here.” 

She touches her chest then her stomach, giggling because she’s feeling that tingling in the moment. 

“That’s really sweet, I feel that too,” he replies, having stayed silent so long because he loved to watch her speak and describe her feelings. He can’t resist sliding his arms around her tighter, smitten with her sentiment. 

“I never got that way with anyone else,” she confesses, rubbing his arm soothingly, brushing her fingers under the sleeve of his T-shirt, savoring the skin to skin contact. 

“It’s nice, I love it,” she adds to her sentiment, giving him a look, clearly smitten, biting her lip wondering how she went this long without his soothing presence in her life. 

“You’re amazing,” he whispered, hands resting on her back “so sweet, how did I get so lucky?” 

She shrugs, scrunching her face, pushing her forehead against his once more, rubbing noses, lips brushing against his for the softest kiss possible. There goes those butterflies. 

“But you know,” he whispers, breaking the kiss “you might want someone to check those butterflies.” 

“Why’s that?” she asks smugly, trailing her fingers along his jaw. 

“Can’t be too careful,” he says gruffly, the way his voice lowers makes her sense something playful is happening.

“Better let me have a look,” he teases, fingers finding the hem of her shirt, lifting the fabric in a simple yet tender and intimate gesture, loving her quiet gasp when the chilly air hits her bare stomach. 

She knows what he’s going to do but she only half heartedly stops him, whispering a quiet “Don't” in protest, wiggling in his arms, bracing for the contact. 

“You were right,” he informs her “there are quite a few butterflies here.” 

She feels his fingers graze across her stomach, touching down, tapping at random, making her muscles twitch, counting slowly as he goes, “one, two, three,” driving her insane. She twists and turns but can’t escape his hold or his tickling. Her throaty giggles make his heart beat faster. He speeds up his counting and tapping, pressing then fluttering his fingers wildly along every inch of her stomach, keeping her trapped in his embrace with his fingers pressing into her tender sides, adoring how soft she is, loving that she’s ticklish. 

She would fall victim to this game often, different ways, same tickling, any excuse to get and keep his hands on her. Everything around them disappears when they get lost in this affectionate play. She sees stars, feels a thousand butterflies erupt in chaotic flight in her stomach, tingling on the inside and the outside. 

“Wow, look at them all,” he exclaims of these imaginary butterflies he’s trying to rid her of while maddeningly giving her more with each scribble of his fingers on her stomach.

Her hands grab at his, clashing, clawing, curling her legs up, failing with every defense she tries to enact. Her vulnerability in this moment makes him fall head over heels more in love with her. Her hand makes contact with his at last, bumping into it and latching on. She squeaks out his name in protest and he ceases his tickling. 

She’s breathless, taking in air one hitched breath at a time, giggles filtering through her as she recovers. Her cheeks are flushed red from laughing and feeling swept up in this moment, sensitive to his touch yet enjoying the way her heart beats faster when she’s caught up with him this way. She has slipped further down on the mattress, pillows and blankets a chaotic mess around them, all her squirming leading her to this spot, still wrapped in his embrace, her hair pooling wildly around the wrinkled sheets. 

“I think-you got them all” she informs him, grinning, cheeks hurting from laughing so much, struggling to spill out a complete sentence, distracted by the way his fingers are lingering on her stomach, tracing lightly, resting for now, but she is still and forever at his mercy. She’s vulnerable in this moment, with her shirt pushed aside, her stomach exposed to the cold air and his playful wandering hands but she has never felt more at ease than when she's with him. 

"They were escaping," he teases with a shrug "had to catch them."

She shakes her head in disbelief and giggles again when his fingers sweep across a sensitive spot. 

"No more tickle monster," she protests pushing at his hand weakly with hers, knowing in time she will crave this affection again soon and they will wind up here, lost in laughter and each others touch. 

"Fine by me," he agrees with another shrug only to playfully growl and bury his face in her neck now, nuzzling in, peppering kisses there, relishing in her squeal of delight, and never ending wild giggles. She throws her head back laughing hysterically, touching heaven in every second she spends with him this way. 

The room dissolves around them again and she can't believe how loved she feels in this moment. He found a diamond in the rough with her and she shines with every tender moment they share together. He could spend an eternity with her and it would never be enough time to delve into her soul, to feel what's in her heart as they beat side by side in this life. At least they had tonight.


End file.
